The Rose's Thorn
by strongandsilentalchemist
Summary: Tamaki's mother didn't want to give her son up. But really, what choice did she have? Her body was betraying her, slowly wasting away without medical care in the grasp of her disease.Her son left to go to Japan and joined the Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

The Rose's Thorn

Anne-Sophie Grantaine looked out the window at her son, playing in the leaves. A window was open, and a cold fall wind blew through the house, rustling the papers laid out in front of her. She sighed, and looked back at the stern face waiting, watching, for her to sign the papers. "Are you sure this is the only way?" she implored. "There has to be another way, doesn't there?"

"No, now hurry up and sign the papers. I have to catch my flight back to Japan. Unlike you, Mr. Suoh actually needs me."

Her eyes glistening with tears, Anne-Sophie picked up the pen. And then she put it back down. "So this pays all my medical expenses for the rest of my life? And my Tamaki becomes heir to the Suoh family? The only catch is that I have to stay in France, right? All that happens is I never get to see my son again." Her voice broke, and the tears began to flow down her pale cheeks.

"That is correct, now please sign these papers." The old woman's creased face was circled by her gray hair, pulled back into a stern bun. She spoke quickly, crisply, with no wasted energy.

Anne-Sophie picked up the pen again. This time, she took a deep breath and signed the paper.

When Tamaki was called inside, he came, like a dog called to its master. His cheeks were flushed from the cold wind outside. His breath made small clouds in the air in front of him. The fourteen year old boy had been reliving a moment from his past, when his mother had not been so ill. They used to go out and dance in the falling leaves when the first cold winds of autumn began to howl. As Tamaki looked at his mother as he came inside, he could see hints of the woman she used to be, when she was lively and able to go outside. Tamaki relished the memories of his childhood, when a doctor did not visit the house every week and the house did not constantly smell of medicine. The thing Tamaki most missed about his youth, though, was the sight and sound of his mother's laughter. The only thing Tamaki could remember about his father was the way his mother used to laugh at him. Once Tamaki's father left, his mother didn't laugh as often. When she did, Tamaki would see the laughter in her eyes, but layered under that was a hint of sadness. When she became sick, Tamaki's mother stopped laughing.

As he stepped over the threshold into his house, he sensed that something was wrong. His mother slowly got up from the table and cautiously made her way over to Tamaki. As she approached, Tamaki could see the tear tracks down her face, and the tears that had not been shed waiting in her eyes. She came over and put her face in Tamaki's blond hair. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

As Tamaki learned the terms of the agreement, he became quieter and quieter. His mother looked up at his face, and said, "I'm so sorry Tamaki, but it is the only way I can live. And you'll have a good future with your father..." Her voice trailed off as Tamaki gasped and looked up. His eyes, although still shining with tears were shining from something else. His mother looked intently. _Could it be?_she wondered. _Does he actually want to meet his father?_

_"_I'm going to live with my father? Oh mother, thank you, thank you!"

"Tamaki, there's one thing I haven't told you about. "If you go to Japan, you'll" her voice broke again, and then came the tears. "you'll never get to see me again."

Tamaki's face fell. "It's okay, Mother," he said softly. "It's okay. I'll go to Japan to be with Father, and you stay here and get well. I just want you to be happy."

The stern woman, who was actually Tamaki's grandmother, sighed. "Finally. Now let's get going. We have to get to the airport."

Tamaki quickly packed his little possessions. He would have enough money to buy whatever he wanted once he was in Japan.

Once he was all packed, he came up to his frail mother and folded her in his embrace. "Good-bye," he whispered into her soft, wispy hair. He stepped away with tears in his eyes. Anne-Sophie watched as her beloved son walked out the front door and out of her life. As the door closed, she thought she could smell a faint hint of roses. "Hmm. Odd," she said aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tamaki stepped off the plane, he was assaulted by a warm, humid wind. He stopped at the bottom of the stair. "Oh, what a wonderful wind! The warmth spreads through my veins and makes me feel alive again!" He grabbed the nearest girl to him and enfolded her in her embrace. "But I would rather feel your inner warmth close to my skin." The girl blushed and looked up into Tamaki's clear blue eyes. Tamaki gazed back at her until he was suddenly pulled away by a firm hand. "That's enough, Master Tamaki. We should get going."

"But Grandmother! Look at all these ladies just waiting to be flirted with" Tamaki protested in vain. He was right. A line of girls was stretching across the runway. Airport officials were waving lights trying to get the young ladies off so that a plane could land. Tamaki sighed and reluctantly followed his grandmother into the airport.

When they had gotten their bags from the baggage claim, Tamaki and his grandmother stepped outside. Tamaki was again astounded by the warm air, so different from what he was used to. He began to speak. "Oh, the warm winds of Japan, how I welcome thee as a change, from the dry French air..." he trailed off as his grandmother pulled him into the waiting limousine by his sleeve. "No more of that, Master Tamaki," reprimanded his grandmother. Tamaki shrank back in his seat and pulled his legs up. _Odd, _his grandmother thought. _It seems that he isn't as colorful as he was when we got here. I hope that he is not getting sick. However much I dislike him, the real Master Suoh will not be pleased if the first thing his son can give back to him is a cold. With all his generosity, he deserves better._

When Tamaki stepped into his new home, he was astounded at the extravagance before him. There were silk drapes on every huge window. The carpeted floors were spotless. The railings on the end of the stairs were coated in gold. Tamaki was so busy taking in his surroundings that he did not see his father stiffly walk down the stairs. He was startled out of his reverie when his grandmother tapped him on the shoulder. "Your father wishes to speak to you," she announced.

Tamaki looked up at his father, who was standing several steps above him on the stairs. He was wearing a white with a navy blue tie. "Tamaki," his father began, "I am very glad to see you. I'm sure you will be pleased to know that I have enrolled you in the prestigious Ouran Middle School. After you complete the eighth grade there, you will go to Ouran High School. You begin your schooling tomorrow." He turned around and walked back up the stairs.

Tamaki picked up his suitcase and began to walk up the stairs. He turned around as somebody suddenly grabbed his shoulders. "I'll take your suitcase and show you to your room." A butler was standing behind Tamaki in a black suit.

Tamaki stood rooted to the spot, astounded, for a second before he followed the butler onto the second floor. They turned right and walked down a red, carpeted hall. The butler opened a door and walked inside. He set Tamaki's suitcase down and came back out. "Master Tamaki, if you need anything, be sure to call. I am at your service." Tamaki walked into his new room. The afternoon sun shone through the partially closed curtains. The enormous room had a huge bed with white sheets and a red headboard. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. A snack was set up on a table in the far end of the room. The entire floor was covered in a thick red carpet. Tamaki unpacked his suitcase and took off his shoes. He sat down on his new bed. _I'm impressed. This is much nicer than the house back home in France. Maybe this arrangement was really for the better. _Tamaki was beginning to feel good about moving to Japan until he had a sudden visual of his mother's smile. His shoulders sank, and his eyes filled with tears as he sank back on to his thick pillows. He was asleep within minutes. If anybody had been observing Tamaki as he slept, they would have seen his true feelings about his mother selling him to pay her medical bills. Tears streaked down his cheeks until there was a small puddle next to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. *sigh* I wish I did. **

Tamaki stepped into the headmaster's office uncertainly. Going to school in a different country, even if he did know the language, still made Tamaki nervous. When he crossed the threshold, the headmaster jumped up as well as he could. Tamaki judged that he was about fifty years old. He was overweight, but that only increased his charm. To Tamaki, he seemed like Santa Claus with a big belly and an even bigger laugh. He had small glasses pushed up to the top of his balding head. "Tamaki Suoh, I presume!" he began. "We are so happy that you decided to join us at the Ouran Middle School. This middle school is one of the best in the country, and it feeds directly into the prestigious Ouran High School. I have a student escort that has offered to show you around. Tamaki Suoh, meet Kyouya Ootori."

A tall boy with glasses stood behind the headmaster's desk. "Welcome, Tamaki Suoh. It's so nice to meet you." His voice was calm and cool. He didn't show any emotion, and Tamaki wasn't sure if he was actually pleased to meet him or if he was being sarcastic. Kyouya stepped out from behind the desk. "Come on, let's go! I'll give you a tour!" he said. Kyouya led Tamaki out of the office.

Tamaki looked up at the tall boy. "Kyouya, I have a question. It's kind of a weird question. Maybe this is a no-brainer for people that live in Japan. Maybe I shouldn't even ask the question in case I seem stupid. Well Kyoua, is my question stupid?"

_Who is this guy? _Kyouya thought. _He's insane. Is this what all French people are like, or just him? If they're all like this, I know that France is now at the top of my "Countries to Avoid" list. _He took a deep breath. _But my father said that I have to befriend him. And I have to please my father if I have any hope in succeeding him. _Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "Tamaki, how am I supposed to know if your question is stupid if you haven't asked it yet?"

"Oh. Oops." Tamaki's face turned pink as he looked up at Kyouya sheepishly. He looked around them, as if checking for spies. "Kyouya," he said in a whisper, "Do you have a kotatsu? Can I use it? Please? Pretty please with a cherry or any other fruit you like on top? PLEASE?"

Kyouya sighed again. It seemed he was beginning to do that more often with Tamaki here. "Tamaki, I don't have a kotatsu. It is a traditional Japanese piece of furniture, but I am not exactly a traditional boy and I do not own a kotatsu."

Tamaki was crestfallen. He turned black and white and went over to sit in a corner. Kyoua recognized the marks of true disappointment and knew that he needed to make Tamaki happy to have him as a friend. "But I will purchase one eventually and I will invite you over when I do."

Tamaki suddenly jumped out his little corner. "Really Kyouya? You would do that for me?" Tamaki suddenly jumped on Kyouya and began rubbing his face against Kyoua's. "Yay yay yay! I get a kotatsu, I get a kotatsu!" he began chanting. "Yay for Kyouya! Monamie! Kyouya! Monamie!"

Kyouya just sighed and looked away.

With Kyouya, Tamaki learned the ways of the Japanese. Kyouya took him to various tourist attractions, and showed him around Ouran and the surrounding city. Tamaki's room began to overflow with souvenirs. He was finally forgetting his sadness and enjoying his time with Kyouya, his new best friend. He did well at school, and impressed all the teachers at the middle school with his grades.

After a month in Japan, Tamaki decided that Kyouya had ample time to buy a kotatsu, so he showed up one afternoon at Kyouya's house. Kyouya was dressed in jeans and a white shirt, and he looked very at ease in his house. When he opened the door, his eyes got big and he stepped back from Tamaki. "If I may be so frank," he asked. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Tamaki was looking around Kyouya, sticking his head into the house and looking around. "W-w-where's your kotatsu?" he stuttered. "I thought you would have it by now!"

Kyouya started laughing. "Tamaki, a kotatsu is only used in winter! I'll get one for you, but I'm going to wait until winter, when we won't boil beneath its thick blankets!"

"Oh. Silly me. I should have guessed. Oh hey, you have a piano! He ran off into the other room, where he had spotted the family's heirloom grand piano. It was merely for decoration, because the Ootori family was much to busy with school and work to even consider playing the piano.

Kyouya shut the front door that Tamaki had forgotten to close, and slowly made his way to his living room. And then he heard the music. The music that Tamaki was playing on the piano was beautiful beyond anything that Kyouya had ever heard before. It brought tears to his eyes as he walked into the living room. And then Kyouya got another shock. For the first time, he saw his two brothers and his father, sitting on the couches, doing nothing but enjoying the music. Whenever anybody else played, his family was always doing something else as well as claiming to listen to the music. He was astounded at the power that Tamaki's music had over his family.

All too soon, Tamaki's song was over, and Kyouya's family seemed to disappear as they all found something important to do. They all kept their heads down, but had they been lifted, Tamaki would have seen tear streaks running down everybody's faces.

Tamaki and Kyouya sat on the couch. "Wow Kyouya, your house is huge! I think it might even be bigger than mine!" He stopped and looked down. "Well, then again, I've never actually been to the main estate. My father lives there and he never comes to see me. I don't think he wants me to be his successor. I'm not sure if I want to either."

As Tamaki looked at Kyouya, he saw his face get redder and redder. Finally, he exploded. "So you just think you can _choose_ not to be the successor? What about those of us that can't succeed our fathers? Have you ever imagined what a lucky position you're in? You don't even have to be your father's legitimate son and you still can inherit his wealth!" Kyouya jumped on top of Tamaki and began trying to punch him. "Dammit Suoh! You bastard! Why do you have to be so lucky? Why? Why? Dammit Suoh, I hate you! I hate you!"

**A/N hahaha I think that's the best cliff-hanger I've ever written. All you good Ouran Fans know what comes next though... Anyways, this was my attempt at a humorous chapter. For some reason, I seem to do better with depressing. Which is odd cause I'm not really a depressed person. Hmmmmmm...**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, sadly. Wouldn't that be so cool?...**

Tamaki's mother stared out the window, silent tears running down her face. Her cheeks were never dry anymore. After Tamaki left, Anne-Sophie realized the impact that her decision had made on her. Tamaki was never coming back, and if the doctors were not able to save Anne-Sophie, then she would not get another chance to see her son before she died. She began crying harder, bent over as sobs wracked her body.

"Miss, can I get you anything?" Her maid, with blond hair and blue eyes stood behind her. It was hard for her to see her mistress so upset. Before she was sick, the whole house used to be happier. Now the unused rooms were filled with cobwebs and mildew, and everybody that visited the house inevitably left more depressed than when they had come.

Tamaki's mother answered, "No. I don't need anything."

"Are you sure?" her maid prodded.

"Just get me my son back!" Anne-Sophie screamed. She tried to stand up and storm back to her room. Unfortunately, she was still weak and her legs didn't handle her weight. Anne-Sophie collapsed and gave up, lying on the dusty carpet and sobbing. Her maid grabbed her a pillow and a blanket, and Anne-Sophie cried herself to sleep lying on the floor.

When Anne-Sophie woke up, after she remembered what she was doing on the floor, she realized what she had to do. She knew that it was a mistake to let her beautiful son go. There was no other way. She had to get him back. It didn't matter if she died. Anne-Sophie didn't want to spend the rest of her life without her son. "I'm going to Japan to find Tamaki," she said aloud.

Anne-Sophie stood in the airport nervously, clutching her ticket. She had spent all the money she had with her to buy her plane ticket. Her travel agent had helped her buy a ticket to Surrey. She was so excited to be going to Japan. She had decided to find out where Tamaki's house was and then ask for him back. She had given up on the agreement, and was willing to take away time from her life if she could see Tamaki for the remainder of her life.

When Anne-Sophie's flight was finally called, she could hardly believe it. She was finally going to see her son again!

After a long plane ride, Tamaki's mother stepped out into the airport in Surrey. It was crowded and noisy, and she couldn't understand the language. She had learned a little Japanese, in order to get directions and things like that so she could find Tamaki. She stepped up to someone and asked, "あなたは高校がどこにあるか知っていますか?" _Translation: "Do you know where Ouran High School is?"_

The person replied in English with a heavy British accent, "I don't know what language you are speaking Ma'am."

Anne-Sophie sighed. This new language was not what she wanted. She found another nice-looking woman and asked her the same question. She replied in French, Anne-Sophie's native tongue. "Ma'am, I don't know what language you're speaking, but you have a French accent. Can I help you?"

Relieved, Anne-Sophie asked her question again, but this time in French. "Do you know where Ouran High school is?"

"Sorry Ma'am, but I'm not from around here. Do you know what part of England it is in? I could try and help you find it."

"England? Ouran High School is in Japan. Why would you think it was in England?"

"Ummmm, I kinda thought it was England because, you know, this _is _England."

"WHAT?" Anne-Sophie shrieked. "My travel agent said he had booked me a flight to Surrey, Japan. This isn't right, this can't be. I need to see my son!"

"Just out of curiosity, what travel agent did you use?" replied the woman.

"I used the I. M. Afraud travel agency. Why?"

"Well my friend used the same agency a while back. They tried to send her to Africa instead of America. Their name says "I am a fraud". They are a bunch of cheats and liars that are out for your money."

"NOOOOOO!" Anne-Sophie screamed. "I have to find my son!"

"The woman looked at her like she was crazy. (Who knows? She probably wasn't very far off). "I think you had better come to my hotel with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of the characters**

Tamaki held his brand new cell phone, hands shaking, as he prepared to finally call his mother. After being in this new country and performing flawlessly for two months, his father and grandmother finally decided that he was mature enough to have a cell phone. Tamaki knew he wasn't supposed to call his mother. It was forbidden. But he wasn't seeing her. All Tamaki wanted was to hear his mother's voice, hear her smile through the phone. It was so hard not seeing her. And she must be getting better if she had medical care now. Tamaki didn't think about the alternative. It was too painful.

He slowly punched in the numbers of their house phone, which had been disconnected a while back when they had decided it was too much money. Tamaki's only hope was that she had reconnected the phone with the money she got for sending him away. He finished dialing the number, and raised his shiny, new, but also his last, link to his mother.

The phone rang once.

"Thank goodness," breathed Tamaki in relief. "It's connected."

Then it rang again.

And again.

And again.

_Maybe she just can't get to the phone. It hasn't been that long, _thought Tamaki.

The phone kept ringing.

Again.

And again.

And again.

"My darling Tamaki," came a voice from the phone. "I'm not going to be at the phone because I'm coming to find you! I'm coming to Japan! I don't care what your grandmother says, I'll give everything she gave back if I could see you. I made the wrong decision, and I'm coming to find you! I'm getting on a flight to – BEEEEEEEP"

Tamaki was silent. His mother was coming to get him? At first he was hopeful. But when he remembered her ineptness in dealing with people, her terrible directional and planning skills, and the fact that she was deathly ill and no good without her medication, he realized that there was not much chance of her actually making it to Japan.

"Please leave a message. If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again."

Now Tamaki didn't know what to do. His mother was missing, and he didn't even know where to begin searching. Everything would have to be kept a complete secret. Neither his grandmother nor his father could know.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Anne-Sophie was doing worse and worse. Her skin was pale and clammy, and her legs could no longer support her body weight. The woman that had taken her in could support her no longer. She carried Anne-Sophie down to the car and drove her to the nearest hospital. She got her admitted and then left. After all, this strange lady was certainly not her problem. The doctors could take care of her.

**AN: It's short, I know. I'm sorry I haven't updated in about 6 months. I kind of didn't have any idea where the story was going, so I finally got the chance to sit down today and figure it all out. So I should be updating more... hopefully. I have also started a "Host Club Letters" where you can request a love/hate/friendship/etc letter from any of the characters or between characters. I have the first letter up, so please go check that out. Thanks for hanging on this long!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tamaki had hit a dead end trying to find his mother. She had simply disappeared. There was no possible to find her. So he stopped looking.

Tamaki refused to say that he was giving up. He called it "putting the search on hold." And so he did. For four long years.

Tamaki graduated middle school and moved into Ouran High School, where he started the Host Club. Even without his mother, he slowly became happier with the Host Club. And then Haruhi showed up. Haruhi seemed to awaken something strange and alien inside Tamaki. He thought it was fatherly love at first. But on the day of the Ouran Fair, as he plunged into the river holding Haruhi in his arms, he realized it was something more. Tamaki finally learned what love felt like.

As Lady Eclair presented Tamaki with his choice to marry her and see his mother again, he knew something must be wrong. She obviously didn't know that his mother had left France. And since he could not find her, he guessed that nobody else really knew where she was either. But he couldn't tell her what he knew. So Tamaki played along. He needed Lady Eclair and his grandmother to believe that he was actually considering taking their offer. In truth, he never even weighed that as an option. Unfortunately, Tamaki was too good of an actor. The Host Club believed that it had been disbanded and that Tamaki was leaving. What Tamaki didn't realize was the lengths that the Host Club would go to get Tamaki to stay in Japan. At first it just made him feel extremely loved and accepted. But when Haruhi began falling off the bridge, towards the water, he realized what a fool he had been. He hadn't realized how much the Host Club loved him. He had put them all at risk with his search for his mother.

So he gave up. His mother was nowhere to be found, and he did not want to put his beloved Host Club in danger.

As he gave up, Tamaki learned to love Haruhi more and more. Together, they really became something special, a balance of romance and common sense. They balanced out their shortcomings. The rest of the club agreed that they made a perfect couple. Tamaki grew more mature, and Haruhi began to be liked by everybody...sort of like Tamaki.

So finally, under pressure from everybody else, Tamaki finally drew up his courage and walked over to Haruhi. "Haruhi..." he began hesitantly.

"Yes Tamaki?" she responded. Tamaki couldn't tell, but everybody else could see the smile hidden on her lips.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Tamaki spat out.

Haruhi's smile was now completely visible. "Yes, I'd love to, Senpai. When?"

"Told you so," came a chorus from the corner. Haruhi looked and saw the twins. "Be sure to ask him where you're going!" added Hikaru.

"So Senpai," asked Haruhi. "Where exactly were you planning on taking me?"

"How does England sound? We can tour the palace and ride on the double decker busses and eat ice cream and have fun! I want this to be the best first date ever!" His voice got sweeter.

Haruhi's mouth just about hit the floor. "Ah...Wow...Ack...Of course! Let's go!"

"Watch out England," said Kyoya. "Here they come."

**I'm sorry this is so short. I really am. This is the last filler chapter though. I promise. I finally know where I'm going with this story and it isn't going to take too much longer. Anyways, I'm not even sure if anybody is reading this. (Hint hint...i fyou are...REVIEW) Also you may be interested in my request fanfiction Host CLub letters. Go check that out. YOu might like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi's heart began to beat faster and faster as she walked along the dimly lit jetway to get on the plane. Since she was a commoner, this was her first time ever on an airplane. And in truth, she decided, there was no one she would rather share this experience with. She looked over at Tamaki, who was bouncing against the sides of the tunnel.

"I wonder if the whole thing looks like it's shaking from the outside?" he yelled to Haruhi. She sighed.

"Senpai, please be quiet. I hope you're not going to be like this the entire plane ride." She was reconsidering the thought that she really wanted to share this first experience with Tamaki. But, then again, this was really why she loved Tamaki. His ability to have fun without worrying about what people thought of him was truly an admirable trait.

Or maybe he was just an idiot.

Whatever the case, Haruhi loved spending time with him, and in a cramped space on the way to England was no different. Unfortunately for Haruhi, they didn't get to spend much time together. Tamaki was asleep by the time the plane took off. She gazed out the window as the plane sped faster and faster, finally lifting off the runway in a smooth motion. The ground got further and further away as she kept looking. As the plane flew away, so did her doubts about taking this trip with Tamaki. There was no one she would rather be with.

They got off the plane several uncomfortable hours later. Magically, Tamaki had woken up as soon as the plane landed. Haruhi wasn't quite sure how that worked, but she wasn't asking questions. With their luggage, she and Tamaki stepped out onto the sidewalks of England. Cars zipped by. This city moved so much faster than in Japan. Tamaki put up his hand to one of the many taxis that were waiting nearby. "Take us to your favorite cafe!" he announced. "Price doesn't matter! I just want this lovely lady-" he looked at Haruhi, "to have a good time!"

The taxi took them on a long ride to a beautiful outdoor cafe. It opened into a courtyard, with other cute shops around the side. There were plants everywhere, and even a koi pond in the middle. It was very relaxing, a good way to get used to the bustling new city. As Haruhi took in her surroundings, Tamaki went in and secured the couple a table outside.

"So, how are you enjoying your date, Haruhi?" He looked sweetly. In that moment, it was obvious that he truly just wanted her to be having a good time.

"I love England, Senpai." She smiled. "But I love you even more."

The way Tamaki was the best thing that Haruhi had seen so far. His eyes sparkled, and he leaned his head on his hand and just stared at Haruhi. "You're so cute. Did you know that?"

Haruhi smiled again. She seemed to be doing that more and more often the more she was with Tamaki. "You've told me I'm cute just a couple of times."

Startled, Tamaki straightened up. "Just a couple of times? That's an outrage! I should have called you cute so ma – "

"That was sarcasm, Senpai," Haruhi cut in.

"Oh. Well, I still think you're cute."

Haruhi smiled. Even though she tried not to show it, she really loved his compliments.

"Do you miss your mom?" asked Tamaki suddenly.

Haruhi sighed. "Of course I do. Everyday. But I can't let my sadness of her death prevent me from really living my life. So I try not to be sad. But I wish she was still with me. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing important." Tamaki sighed. "No, it is something. Something huge. But it needs to be a secret. If I tell you, could you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Why would I ever betray you, Senpai?"

"I know, I know. Well, I just have to make sure this is a secret. You can't tell the rest of the Host Club." Tamaki's face was earnest. Haruhi could tell that this was really important to him.

"Well, when Lady Eclair wanted to get engaged to me, I never even thought about it. Because I found out that my mom wasn't in Japan. She disappeared. I have no idea where she was, so I figured neither Lady Eclair nor my grandmother would know either. I pretended to have a difficult time deciding, because they could not know that I tried to make contact with her at all. That was forbidden by the terms of our agreement. If the secret that I tried to call her got out, it could be disastrous for me."

"Do you have any idea where your mother is?" asked Haruhi. She could see the pain on her date's face when he talked about his mother. He must have loved her. He loved her enough to give her up in exchange for her life.

"I don't know. She left her house in France for good. I know she tried to come find me, because that's what her answering machine said. But she didn't end up in Japan."

"Excuse me?" came a voice from a couple of tables over. He stood up and began walking towards them. "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, and I was wondering, were you talking about Anne-Sophia Granatine?"

Tamaki visibly paled. "Yes, but why do you need to know?"

Instead of answering the question, the man countered with more questions. "Are you Tamaki Suoh? And do you live in Japan?"

"Yes, and yes," replied Tamaki. "But why do you need to know?

"Mr. Suoh?" asked the man. "I think you'd better come with me. There's somebody that really wants to see you.

**AN Haha just before I added the author's note I checked the word count and it was 999 words. Anyways, to anyone who is still reading this story (although I doubt anybody except my friends are, and that's just because I force them) I hope you enjoy this. I just have a chapter or two left. Thank you for reading this, and please review so I know there's someone out there who's reading. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

The man led Tamaki along the sidewalk. "I'm a doctor at a nearby hospital. A few years back, two women came to the hospital. One said that she found this woman at the airport, speaking French and thinking it was Japan. She had no money, because she had spent everything she had to get here. She was tricked by a travel agency into thinking that they were giving her a ticket to Japan. She stayed with this woman for a few days in her hotel, but then she started to get sick. The woman brought her here. Since we didn't know what else to do, and she was too sick to tell us anyone we could call. We've been treating her for free. She's been doing better mentally, but her disease has been getting worse. We can't figure out what it is, or if there is even a cure. She's always asking for you, Tamaki. I think you should go see her."

Tamaki was speechless. This was the moment he had been waiting for ever since he left France. To see his mother again- it would make him the happiest person alive. He composed himself silently to avoid embarrassing himself in front of the doctor. "Yes, please take me to see her," he answered quietly. Tamaki took Haruhi by the arm and together they followed the doctor. In time, they arrived at the hospital. The doctor led them up the stairs. He knocked on the door. A nurse opened it.

"They've found someone related to this woman," said the nurse. "She's in there."

"I found her son," replied the doctor. "Such a strange coincidence. Well, her son's been waiting to see her, so let's bring him in."

Tamaki stepped inside the room filled with whirring machines and the smell of medicine. He was overjoyed to see his mother in the hospital bed, even if she did not look good. What surprised him, though, was the woman sitting at her bedside. "Grandmother?" he asked in shock.

She smiled, one of the only times Tamaki remembered her doing so. "We'll talk after you say hello to your mother. She's been waiting for you."

As Tamaki was talking to his grandmother, his mother's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Hey, Tamaki," she said weakly.

"MOTHER!" He would have jumped on her to hug her, but she looked too weak for that. So he settled for hugging her a bit less violently. "It's so good to see you, Mother," he said.

"And you, Tamaki. You've grown so much! And I'm sure you're having fun in Japan."

"I am, Mother, don't worry." Tamaki's famed "natural tears" sparkled in his eyes.

"Tamaki, I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

"I'm going to miss you."

"What?"

"Goodbye."

Tamaki's mother went limp in his arms. Haruhi watched in astonishment as tears began streaming down her Senpai's face. She had never seen him cry tears of sadness before. She walked out of the room and left Tamaki alone.

Haruhi sat down by his grandmother, who had been sitting on a bench outside. She didn't know what had just happened. "What's going to happen now?" she asked. "Does he get the estate?"

"Actually, after speaking with his mother, I liked her a little more. She really has had a tough lot in life. So, I decided just before you and Tamaki walked in to change the terms of our agreement. Tamaki could still see his mother, and become the heir to the estate when Mr. Suoh dies."

"That's great!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Although I guess it doesn't matter now. She's dead."

His grandmother's face fell. "That's terrible, for Master Tamaki especially. I was getting to like her, too."

Tamaki came out of the room, tears still streaming down his face. "Let's go home," he said quietly.

XxXxX

The Host Club organized the funeral for Tamaki. They all knew how much he loved his mother. The flowers laid out over her casket were incredible. The food was terrific. There was even fancy tuna. The whole event was well planned out. The cherry blossoms were blooming, and the scene was beautiful except for the casket. It was beautiful too, but it reminded everyone of Tamaki's painful loss. He never stopped crying during the entire funeral. He had a speech written, but Haruhi had to stand up and read it for him. The Host Club had never seen him this profoundly emotional. It brought them all to tears.

After the funeral, Tamaki sat as a construction truck began getting the dirt from a big pile and putting it on top of the casket, which had been lowered into the ground. Haruhi sat down next to him.

"Are you going to be okay, Senpai?"

"I'll be fine," he replied. "I'll get on with my life. I told myself that I'm going to grieve until she's buried. Then it's time to move on."

They both sat in silence as the truck put the last of the dirt on his mother and drove away.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Haruhi. "I'm leaving soon to go to college in America. You can come with me if you want. I don't know what skills you need for being the heir to the Suoh estate."

"What are you planning on becoming?" asked Tamaki.

Haruhi blushed a little. "I'm going to be a lawyer, just like my mom."

"Then I'm coming. The Suoh family is no longer going to have to pay for lawyers."

XxXxX

Tamaki and Haruhi waved to the rest of the Host Club as they went to get on the plane. They would be returning to Japan for vacations, but it would still be a long time before then. Who knows where Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship would go? They were going to be spending a lot of time together.

XxXxX

Tamaki and Haruhi were walking through the halls of their college on their way to their first class. Along the side of the hall, a boy was walking slowly. He seemed to be shy and afraid of going to his first class. Tamaki moved over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello! Would you be interested in joining a new club I'm starting?"

**AN :'( Writing the funeral scene made me think about my grandpa's funeral. RIP, Grandpa, I love you. **

**Well, here we are. My first ever fanfiction finally finished. Thanks to anybody who is still reading :) Please review and all that good stuff. And go check out my story "The Wizard of Ouran" and my request fanfic "Host Club Letters" I'm actually going to continue "The Wizard of Ouran" now. Thanks for anyone who hung in there to the end.**


End file.
